walk all over you
by druifje
Summary: Rachel decides to seduce the guy she wanted for so long.


**A/N: **Dedicated to all the fateful Puckleberry shippers out there, who even after all the promos full of Finn/Rachelness and Quinn/Puckness still have fate. And just because they are my OTP.

**Thanks to **BeyondBelief01 for our inspiring conversations. This little thing wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for her. I also probably wouldn't be watching Glee if it wasn't for her. So, yeah, she deserves a big shout-out for that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Glee-ish.

***

It seemed like an ordinary day on William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio. And for most students, it was indeed just a day like any other. And for some students, it was not.

And some knew that it wasn't, and some did not.

Rachel Berry was one of those students who knew that it wasn't just another day here at William McKinley. At least, not for her.

You see, Rachel Berry had a plan in mind. A plan to seduce one of the guys from Glee club. And it was not Finn Hudson, what a lot of people would have thought, had they known about Rachel Berry's plan.

No, it wasn't Finn Hudson that Rachel Berry was interested in. Not anymore. Yes, she had been, at some point. She had felt very attracted to the handsome football-player. Unfortunately for her, the feeling wasn't mutual, or so it seemed. So she had given up and moved on.

And yesterday evening, when she and her fathers were listening to old records, she thought of the most amazing plan to get the guy she had wanted for so long.

And it involved her red cowboy boots and lots of hip shaking.

***

Noah Puckerman was one of the students who didn't know that it wasn't going to be just another day.

He got out of bed, ate some breakfast, planted a kiss on his mom's cheek on the way out and went to school.

If only he knew what was going to happen to him. Although he would probably have said that the person who told him was crazy.

***

The whole day Rachel had been busy planning the details of her plan. Wearing the right clothes, making sure she knew all the words to the song, trying different sexy looks in the mirror (only when she was sure no one was watching of course), and lots of other things.

Her plan had to be perfect, and it nearly was.

Only she had no clue on how to get Puck to be alone in the rehearsal room with her.

She had absolutely no idea.

That is why she almost had a nervous breakdown during biology class. At one point she got so frustrated, she snapped her pencil in half.

But while she was looking sadly at her broken pencil (it was her lucky pencil) she thought of the most brilliant idea.

She could always just write him a note.

***

Puck was surprised to find a note between his books when he opened his locker. He looked around suspiciously, making sure no one familiar was looking at him.

He opened to note. It had just a few words written on it.

_Rehearsal room, 3 pm_

Puck got a smirk on his face. Someone wanted to plan a secret rendezvous with him? Well, he couldn't possibly disappoint his admirers, now could he? He looked at the paper again to see if there was a name on it.

There wasn't.

The only thing he saw was that it was written in a very feminine handwriting and there was a gold star at the bottom of the paper, which Puck had seen before.

He just didn't know _where_ exactly he had seen it.

***

At 2:30pm Rachel went to the rehearsal room to make sure everything was perfect.

She checked the music installation 3 times to make sure it would play the right song and she put a chair in the middle of the room, hoping Puck would understand that he had to sit on it.

Suddenly, her mind seemed to finally realize what she was going to do.

Seducing Noah Puckerman, the school bad boy.

That thought made her even more excited.

***

Puck entered the rehearsal room exactly at 3pm. Curiously he looked around, searching for the mystery girl.

Well, he just assumed it was a girl. What guy could possibly have such a feminine handwriting, apart from the Hummel-guy?

Puck stopped dead in his tracks when _that_ thought came to mind.

What if it was the Hummel-guy?

Puck shuddered by the thought that the guy might be attracted to him. He had nothing against gay-people or anything. Just as long they weren't after him.

He got rid of the thought quickly and sat down on the chair that was placed in the middle of the room, assuming it was there for him.

Puck heard someone scrape their throat behind him, and he turned around in his chair.

"Rachel?"

***

_You keep saying you've got something for me_

To say Rachel was nervous when she started singing was an understatement, but she had come this far, and she couldn't go back now. Not even now, when she realized she forgot to consider a tiny little thing.

The fact that there was a possibility that Noah didn't feel the same.

_something you call love, but confess_

All her senses just kept screaming to run away but she couldn't. Not anymore. Or she would just make a big fool out of herself, if she wasn't doing that already.

_You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been a messin'  
and now someone else is gettin' all your best._

Slowly but sexy she walked towards Puck. She had a hard time trying to stay balanced on her boots, she wasn't used to wearing heels.

_These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you._

She was standing right in front of Puck now, and was deciding what she should do next. Sing another verse? Or just kiss him?

***

To say Puck was surprised when Rachel started singing was the understatement of the century. It also made him realize again how impressed he was every time he heard her voice.

Puck could tell that Rachel was nervous. And he would be too if he was trying to seduce someone like himself. But then again, he wouldn't have to try that hard.

_Damn! She looks smokin' hot. With her nice red cowboy boots, white blouse and, oh my god, her skirt. It's about the shortest I've ever seen her wear. Doesn't she have like two dads or something? Did they allow her to go out like that?_

His mind almost went crazy when she started shaking her hips in a very sexy way. He tried distracting himself by listening to the lyrics. It didn't really work.

It took all his willpower not to just get up from the chair he was sitting on and kiss her senseless, a thing which he had been wanting to do for a very long time.

When she finally stood in front of him he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. Like she was deciding what to do next.

Puck decided to help her a little.

He got up from his chair and took her face in his hands, and it seemed to fit perfectly.

Before she could even do as much as open her mouth to protest he crashed his lips onto hers.

She didn't protest, she kissed him back.

***

Rachel was in heaven when Puck kissed her.

And what started as 'just a kiss' soon turned into a heavy make-out session. And she loved every second of it.

One of Puck's hands was tangled up into her hair and tugged at it just a little. But she didn't mind. His other hand slowly crept down onto her behind. She didn't mind that either.

She opened her mouth just a little and swept her tongue over his bottom lip, after which Puck opened his mouth.

Slowly Rachel pushed Puck back into the chair and sat on his lap. Not losing any lip contact in the progress.

They sat like this for a while but after a few minutes the need for oxygen became too big and Rachel pulled back. Her forehead resting against Puck's.

"Wow." He said breathlessly, and she had to agree with him. This was about the best making out she had ever had.

Not that she had _that_ much make-out sessions.

***

Puck felt amazing while kissing Rachel. It was a feeling he couldn't really describe. Just... amazing.

After he regained his breath he decided he wanted more.

So he kissed her again. And this time it was possibly even better than the first time.

They kissed for a very long time after that. They didn't even stop when they heard the door to the rehearsal room open.

"Oh my God. Guys, you have to come and see _this_."

They pulled away, both with smiles on their faces.

Puck could only imagine the kind of looks their friends' would have on their faces when they found out about them.

***

**A/N: ** The song is These Boots Are Made For Walking by Nancy Sinatra, for the people who were wondering. Hope you had as much fun reading it than I had writing it!


End file.
